


This is not a time for thinking.

by circuitous



Series: What this isn't. [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuitous/pseuds/circuitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom wakes up after his first night sharing a bed with Brian, about a week after they've started to admit their attraction to each other. They're alone in a house in the desert, post-<em>Fast and Furious.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a time for thinking.

The heat woke Dom up, odd because mornings in the desert weren't warm, even in summer. Ah, right. Brian was in the bed with him and... plastered up against Dom from thigh to collarbone. Letty used to do the same thing. Though having a cock jabbing him in the ass was different. Interesting that it wasn't bothering him. Hell, it was kind of turning him on.

Dom rolled his hips experimentally and Brian moaned a little in his sleep, pressed even closer. Yeah, this was definitely turning him on. Question was, what to do about it? Was he ready to roll over for Brian? His cock seemed to like the idea but it was stupid about this sort of shit. Dom didn't like topping guys. It reminded him of prison and that fucked-up, brutal part of himself he didn't ever want to think about. But being topped? When it was just the two of them, no bullshit macho politics, no aggravation from spectators? Yeah, he was ready for that.

The light in the room was shifting, moving into the bright white of a Sonoran day. Brian had taken to sleeping late, though, and Dom was going to get bored if they didn't get this show on the road soon. "Brian. Hey, Brian.", Dom raised his voice a little, putting a little bass in it. That did it. Brian shifted, inhaled on a yawn, squirmed a little, and then froze. Dom chuckled. Probably trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now and how not to piss Dom off while doing it. Brian was way too unsure of himself when it came to this thing they had. It was kind of amusing, but it was going to _get_ annoying if Brian didn't figure it out soon. Dom _liked_ it when Brian was cocky. Might as well let him know how things stood. So to speak.

Dom rolled his hips again, this time grinding down on Brian's cock. Brian stayed tense against him for another moment, then snaked his left arm around Dom's waist. All right, time to get things started. Brian made a vaguely pissed sound when Dom rolled away from him to reach for the body oil he kept on the wicker shelf of the night-stand. _Poor baby_. Lube snagged, Dom hooked an arm around Brian's back and pulled himself up into Brian's mouth, using a sloppy kiss as distraction while he dropped the bottle into Brian's hand. They needed to just do this, not think about it. He twisted around and kind of _sat_ on Brian's dick to make his point. Brian gasped in what he guessed was not pain and ground back against Dom's ass. And then he froze again, breathed in like he was going to say something. Dom was just about to get _forceful_ about the situation when he felt Brian's breath against his ear, "Subtle, Dom", and then Brian's tongue was tracing an appreciative line down his ribs.

Dom jumped a little when Brian bit him, just above the hip, sending a line of pleasure-pain straight down to his cock. He groaned, apparently some kind of trigger for Brian, who used those fancy jujitsu skills to flip Dom onto his back and then just fucking _swallowed_ his cock. Which, _Christ!_, felt good, looked even better. But Dom was nothing if not goal-oriented and he was looking to get fucked. "Bri." He needed to take a few, deep breaths before he could continue; Brian gave blowjobs like he had a sideline in hustling. No, fuck that, he was way too enthusiastic to be a pro. "Bri. You miss the memo?" He nodded at the bottle now abandoned in the hollow of his hip. Brian, though, he just pulled his lips off with a pop, looked smug, and said "Shut up, Dom. You need to learn how to be patient." And then he gave one of those big, cocky grins that made Dom ache low in his gut, made his heart beat a little fast. Brian went back to sucking, holding the base of Dom's cock with one fist and popping the lube open with his other hand. _Shit_, and Dom let his head fall back on the pillow as Brian started fucking him with oiled-up fingers. He spread his legs to give Brian a little more room and, _Holy Christ_, that was Brian's tongue. Made Dom glad he'd made the effort to stay smooth down there, too. Dom felt himself getting loose even as the tension in his groin was getting unbearable. He gave a tug on Bri's curls, just starting to go blond again with all the time he spent in the sun, "Brian. C'mon.", and _Damn_, where had that fucking _whiny_ tone come from. Brian gave his cock one last lick and sat up, slicking his cock. _Yeah, finally._

Dom rolled over so he was half on his side, bracing wide with his right hand and giving his cock a few tugs with the left. And then Brian was leaning over him, knees shoving Dom's legs wider and cock pressing at Dom's hole. There was a moment of sharp pain and then Brian just slid in, working himself deeper with a few thrusts. Dom felt new sweat prick out on his scalp, the small of his back, the fronts of his thighs. He shoved himself back onto Brian's cock, reached his left arm around to pull Brian's long thigh over his own, making Brian lean all his weight into Dom. Brian's knee clamped tight and the angle of his cock turned into something incredible. Dom's heart was pumping like it only ever did when he was racing, adrenalin flooding him with the feeling of speed and danger and impending victory. He grabbed Brian's wrist, pinning it to the bed in front of them, stretching Brian across the curve of his back and bucked up, hard. Brian started going to town on Dom's neck and shoulder, licking and gnawing, and muttering half-words into Dom's ear, as he fucked down into Dom's ass.

Another minute and Brian was feeling blindly across Dom's hip, too far gone for finesse, in some kind of misguided attempt at a reach-around. Dom figured the best way to keep his cock from getting yanked off was to stick Brian's fingers in his mouth instead. Which made Brian groan, then a moment later slow his pace, like he was _thinking_ again. Dom had to pull off and give him an order, "Keep moving. You can take care of me, after." and, just in case Brian got any more stupid ideas, he followed it up by tightening the grip of his ass around Brian's cock. Brian immediately got this high-pitched note to his breathing, just like he had when Dom sucked him off yesterday, and then he was pulling his left hand away to clamp on Dom's hip, hard enough to leave marks, while he pushed deep one last time and held it. After the first couple of aftershocks, Brian collapsed, half on the twisted sheets, half on Dom, his skin slick with sweat.

The room was in full daylight now and Dom had to narrow his eyes against the glare when he twisted his torso to assess Brian's condition: dead to the world. Just as Dom was wondering if he was going to have to take care of business by himself, Brian revived. He didn't say anything, just pressed an open mouthed kiss to Dom's shoulder and carefully pulled out. Dom's ass _was_ going to be sore, _Ow._

Brian just kind of slithered down Dom's side and belly and ended up with his nose and tongue buried in Dom's sac, mouth loose and wet on his balls, before raising his head to meet Dom's eyes with an unfocused, blue gaze. _Now_, Dom felt like getting sucked. Brian was obviously both willing and too high on endorphins to focus, so Dom put a hand to either side of his skull and slid Brian's hot mouth down the curve of his cock. This was first-rate porn, Brian watching Dom as he fucked Brian's face, slow and controlled. Brian hummed a little and lifted callused palms to Dom's hips, smoothed them over obliques and up abs, letting his fingers trail the curves and ridges of muscle. It was more like being worshipped than fucking and Dom had to squeeze his eyes shut, rhythm staggering. When he opened them again, Brian was looking back, gaze sharp and knowing. He came when Brian's thumbs brushed his nipples, head tilted back and breathing heavily while Brian swallowed around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a long plotty fic that was never finished. Part 1 in this series is the scene from Brian's perspective.


End file.
